Vanilla Unicorn
Vanilla Unicorn is a strip club featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online located in Strawberry, Los Santos, San Andreas. It has several sections, some known are the Real Class, and Beautiful Ladies Class. Franklin is seen in the club during his personal trailer, hanging out with Lamar. In the strip club, you can choose to have a stripper give you a bra-less dance in private, and you can be kicked out if the bouncer sees you touching her. If your character likes her enough, he can choose to take her home, similar to the girlfriends in GTA IV. Additionally, the strippers will be added to the characters' cell phone contacts, much like the women met in the Maisonette 9 from'' The Ballad of Gay Tony'', and can be taken home without receiving a dance first. In GTA Online, the strip club is locked until level 6. Strippers You can pay any stripper $40 for a private dance. Strippers can be touched (although if caught by a bouncer 3 times, you will be thrown out) and flirted with to increase their Like meter. If the Like meter is high enough, the ability to get a double dance is unlocked. Strippers can be also taken to their home to have sex. However some strippers do not sleep around. After Trevor acquires the Vanilla Unicorn, Michael, Franklin and Trevor can all touch the strippers in the sight of the bouncers without being thrown out. After a stripper is taken home for the first time, her number will be available on the contacts list in the player's phone. The player can then call her at night to pick her up and take her home, but if called during the day she will make an excuse. She will usually send pictures of herself to the player too after being taken home. Sometimes when picked up strippers will give the player a blowjob while he is driving her home. This can easily be noticed by pressing the button to look behind while driving, as well as the comments made by her and the player. In GTA Online, the player can get a lap dance, again for $40, and they can hold the stripper without worry of being kicked out. They once again must raise a like bar but can also use their microphone to flirt with the stripper. Filling the flirt bar will add a bit onto the like bar. Once the like bar is full, the stripper will give the player her number and if rung, she will come to the players apartment to perform free lap dances for the player and their friends. *Juliet - Available to take home in GTA V. * Nikki - Available to take home in GTA V and GTA Online. *Infernus - Available to take home in GTA V. *Sapphire - Available to take home in GTA V. *Cheetah - Cannot be taken home. *Chastity - Available to take home in GTA Online. *Peach - Cannot be taken home. *Fufu - Available to take home in GTA Online. Trivia *Sapphire, Infernus, Fufu, and Peach will be working in the club on one day, and Juliet, Nikki, Cheetah, and Chastity will be in on the next day, and this pattern repeats. *The club's first appearance was in Franklin's trailer which was released on April 30, 2013. *Once Trevor acquires the club, he, Michael, and Franklin cannot be thrown out. *The stage is shaped like a penis. *The club name is a play on the real-life strip club Spearmint Rhino, both names involving a flavor and an animal with a horn on its nose (though fictional in the unicorn case). *Wade never leaves the club after Trevor takes it over and is always seen with the same two women who wear slightly different clothing with each substantial visit. *Once Trevor takes over the club he can receive as many dances and drinks as he wants free of charge, although Michael and Franklin will still have to pay for their services. *In front of the Vanilla Unicorn's entrance, there is a small area for parking vehicles which the players can use to store their cars while inside the club. The parking area can hold up to 2 cars. *The club keeps a very large snake as a pet in the changing room, although it does not move, no matter what you do to its tank. *The Vanilla Unicorn is the only strip club in the GTA series which allows the player to receive lap dances from topless women. *For whatever reason topless dances cannot be received in GTA Online, even though it is described as a topless bar by Lcn-exchange.com. It is possible that the clubs were changed to allow topless dances between the events of GTA V and Online although such a drastic change seems unlikely and was most likely changed for censorship. Gallery Vanilla Unicorn-GTAV.png Strip1-GTAV.png Strip2-GTAV.png VanillaUnicorn-Logo-GTAV.jpg|The Vanilla Unicorn logo. StripClub-GTAV.jpg Vanilla Unicorn.jpg|Trevor in the Vanilla Unicorn. de:Vanilla Unicorn es:Vanilla Unicorn pl:Vanilla Unicorn Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Strip Clubs